Take off my wedding veil
by Blackbridges
Summary: Alors qu'elle va bientôt se marier à Viktor Krum, richissime joueur de quidditch, Hermione Granger doit apprendre les codes de la Haute Société sorcière afin de devenir l'épouse parfaite. Barbant, vous avez dit ? Pas tant que ça, si on sait que son professeur n'est autre que Drago Malefoy et que leurs rancœurs sont, sinon pires, aussi vives qu'à l'époque de Poudlard.
1. Prologue

**Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction, un projet depuis longtemps dans ma tête que j'ai décidé de publier pour votre plus grand plaisir (bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu). Je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance alors je ne peux pas vous assurez de publier régulièrement, j'espère que vous comprendrez (et que vous ne me tuerez pas pour l'attente!). **

**L'histoire se déroule cinq ans après la guerre. Comme indiqué dans le résumé, Hermione va se marier à Viktor Krum. Draco va devoir lui apprendre les codes de la Haute Société Sorcière et comme ils sont assez semblables aux personnages d'origines, il va y avoir des étincelles...**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Un hibou s'écrasant violemment contre la fenêtre réveilla brusquement Hermione Granger. Elle poussa un grognement peu élégant et se leva avec difficulté. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à dormir en ce moment pour ne pas être réveillé à cinq heures du mat par un hibou malvoyant. Pour être tout à a fait honnête, ce n'était pas le premier à se prendre violemment la fenêtre de son appartement. Elle était quelque peu maniaque et ses vitres brillaient toujours de propreté. Un peu trop, apparemment…<p>

Elle prit la lettre et le hibou resta quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits puis repartit dans les airs. D'un geste lent et engourdi de fatigue, elle sortit une feuille de l'enveloppe, la déplia et lut :

_Mon Hermione,_

_Les préparatifs du mariage avancent bien ici, Maman s'investit beaucoup et je ne l'ai pas vu si rayonnante depuis longtemps. Elle semble s'être faite à l'idée et maintenant, il est difficile de l'empêcher de tout décider. _

_Le mariage étant le 24 juin, il serait bien que tu viennes trois jours avant. Tu rencontreras ma famille, je te montrerais l'endroit où j'ai vécu toute mon enfance et nous pourrons finir de préparer le mariage ensemble. _

_As-tu enfin trouvé un professeur pour t'apprendre les codes de la Haute Société ? Si oui, je te souhaite du courage et de la volonté… Mais je suis sûr que tu seras une épouse parfaite._

_Tu me manques tant. Je pense à toi, du loin de mon glacial pays. Je t'aime,_

_Ton Viktor. _

Arrivée à la fin de la lettre, Hermione ne se sentait plus du tout fatiguée, d'un coup. Viktor venait de lui rappeler qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un petit mois pour apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour devenir la parfaite épouse d'un Sang Pur vivant dans la Haute Société. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de professeur !

Elle avait tellement repoussé le moment que maintenant, elle se retrouvait dos au mur avec la date du mariage qui se rapprochait. Plus que 30 jours maintenant. 27 si elle partait comme prévue pour rencontrer la famille Krum en Russie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que quelqu'un dans son entourage lui trouve un professeur… En si peu de temps c'était presque impossible.

Hermione préféra oublier ses tourments pour le moment, et se prépara un café (sa drogue du moment) ainsi que quelques pancakes pour son petit déjeuner. Elle en profita également pour réviser ses cours de la matinée et à huit heures moins quart, elle partit à l'université magique qu'elle fréquentait depuis deux ans. Là-bas c'est sûr, elle étudiait des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que la bonne tenue en société !

**...**

Hermione profita d'une pause dans la matinée pour enfin se poser et rester quelques minutes dehors, couchée sur l'herbe au soleil. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien ou son cerveau allait exploser. Le devoir de deux heures sur la justice des gobelins l'avait fait sur-fonctionner, ce qui n'était pas peu dire au vue de ses capacités habituelles.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce court moment de répit ne dura pas. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et même derrière ses yeux clos, elle pouvait voir qu'une ombre lui cachait le soleil.

- Masen, c'est _franchement_ pas le moment. Retournes jouer avec ta balle, dit-elle d'une voix sèche, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

- Content de voir que tu es toujours aussi aimable, Granger, rétorqua une voix.

Non, pas _une_ voix. Pas non plus celle de Masen, qui était plus grave et blagueuse. C'était une voix douce et froide, avec un ton sarcastique comme elle n'en avait plus entendu depuis Poudlard. Depuis...

- Malefoy ?!

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et bien qu'elle fut aveuglée quelques secondes par la lumière, pas de doute, il y avait bien Draco Malefoy debout devant elle. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard, et ses cheveux blonds-presque-blancs le rendaient très reconnaissable. Même dans une coupe différente.

Hermione se redressa en position assise mais fut incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Elle restait en état de choc. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui paraissait le plus fou. Que Malefoy soit ici, sur le campus de son université, ou qu'il soit habillé en moldu, les mains dans les poches, avec l'air nonchalant et froid qu'elle lui avait toujours connu, comme si rien ne s'était passer depuis leur chamaillerie de cour d'école ?

- Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue, Granger ? Demanda Malefoy. Tu es devenue muette, peut-être ? Reprit-il avec espoir.

Cette pique eut le mérite de sortir Hermione de sa surprise et elle se leva. Elle constata avec une grimace qu'il la dépassait d'au moins une bonne tête.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? T'es élève ici ? Pourquoi t'es habillé en moldu ? Déballa-t-elle alors.

Malefoy soupira, constatant que la jeune fille avait toujours autant de questions à poser à la minute et parlait toujours de cette voix aiguë et rapide. Rien que pour l'énerver un peu, il décida de répondre, d'une voix nonchalante :

- Je passais par là par hasard quand je t'ai vu et je me suis dis « et si j'allais dire bonjour à cette bonne vieille Granger ? ».

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tu ne passais _pas_ par hasard dans le campus de la UMDJ ! Rétorqua Hermione les mains sur les hanches et l'air prête à exploser.

- La quoi ?

- La UMDJ ! L'Université Magique de Droit et Justice, expliqua-t-elle à toute vitesse. C'est là que tu te trouves !

- Ah. Ouais, peut-être.

- D'ailleurs, tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici. Cet espace est réservé aux étudiants.

- Oh mais je le suis. Officiellement, je m'appelle Colin Frolu et j'étudie le droit et les langues anciennes, récita Draco, lisant une carte d'étudiant sorti de sa poche.

Hermione examina la carte, les sourcils froncés.

- Remis par « monsieur le Chef des Aurors » en personne. Un certain Harry Potter.

- Quoi ? Harry ?! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il a à voir avec ça ?

- Tout, en fait. Je suis là à sa demande.

- Mais... Mais t'es pas auror toi ?

- Pas exactement. De toute façon, ça ne concerne pas le Ministère.

- C'est Harry, c'est ça ? Il a un problème ? S'inquièta aussitôt Hermione.

- Non, non, Saint Potter va parfaitement bien ! répliqua Draco, agacé. C'est à propos de ton mariage.

- Hein ? Mais...

- Laisse-moi-finir-bon-Dieu-de-merde ! s'impatienta le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Encore une interruption de cette Miss-je-sais-tout et il ne payait pas cher de sa tignasse brune.

- Tu te maries bientôt, et rassures toi, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais chiante comme tu es, tu as choisi l'un des meilleurs partis de la Société sorcière. Évidemment, tu n'as pas du tout la carrure pour devenir la femme de Krum et c'est pour ça que tu cherches désespérément un professeur.

Hermione écoutait le blond attentivement, de moins en moins déroutée. Elle voyait où il voulait en venir... et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Chiante que tu es, encore une fois, tu n'as trouvé personne et il te reste à peine un moi avant la date fatidique. Et bien sur, c'est vers moi que Potter est venu se tourner, avec son air désespéré et suppliant.

- Oh non... souffla Hermione.

- Et si. Je vais devoir te supporter un long mois et être ton professeur.

Vu le ton de Draco, cela ressemblait plus à une damnation des Enfers qu'a un travail.

- T'as clairement pas envie de faire ça, alors pourquoi t'as dis oui à Harry ?

- Il me l'a demandé. Et comme je suis gentil, je... commença le blondinet avec sarcasme.

- Arrête. C'est tellement pas crédible que même toi, tu n'y crois pas.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Draco et finalement, il abandonna et dit la vérité.

- Il me l'a demandé et comme j'avais une dette envers lui, j'ai accepté.

- Une dette envers Harry ? Pourquoi ?

- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Jusqu'au coude.

Hermione croisa les bras et soupira de frustration, mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Ça la mettait en rogne de ne pas savoir pourquoi Malefoy avait des dettes envers son meilleur ami et qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Le pire, c'était qu'Harry ne l'avait même pas consulté pour cette histoire de professeur.

- Si je croise le traître qui me sert de meilleur ami... susurra Hermione en empoignant rageusement sa sacoche.

Le reste de sa menace s'envola dans l'air, écrasé par la colère de la jeune fille. Colère qui augmenta encore un peu plus quand elle constata que Malefoy la suivait alors qu'elle rejoignait son cours de Sociologie.

Oh oui, Harry allait le payer très cher.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir ?) tout le monde ! **

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ont follow ou fav cette histoire... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un tel accueil, encore merci ! **

**La suite est là, alors bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

En sortant de l'amphithéâtre, deux heures plus tard, Hermione se dit que sa journée était de pire en pire. Malefoy s'était assis juste à côté d'elle pendant le cours et n'avait pas arrêter de prendre des notes en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Évidemment, Hermione n'avait posé aucune question. Elle était bien décidée à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Et puis, ce qu'il faisait ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Elle avait quand même eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et n'avait pas participé au cours, fait rare chez elle. Elle avait simplement écrit ce que disait le prof sur une feuille sans rien y comprendre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle avec l'espoir de ne pas le voir. Mais Malefoy était visiblement buté car il la suivait à quelques mètres d'une démarche nonchalante. Hermione entra alors dans le réfectoire et rejoignit une table vide après avoir remplis son plateau d'un sandwich et d'une canette de coca. Elle sortit un gros livre de sa sacoche et se plongea dedans. A peine une minute plus tard, on l'interrompait déjà :

- C'est bien aimable de te réserver pour moi Granger, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu peux rejoindre tes amis, lança Malefoy en se postant devant la table, une simple pomme à la main.

- Ne te sens pas si important, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son bouquin. Je... Hum, je mange seule de toute façon.

Elle était contente de ne pas avoir à croiser le regard du Serpentard à ce moment là. C'était assez honteux d'avoir à lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis dans cette faculté, pas la peine d'ajouter en plus son air moqueur.

Elle entendit la chaise d'en face racler sur le sol et Malefoy prendre place en face.

- Tu manges seule _tous_ les midis ? T'as pas trouvé de stupides Gryffondor avec qui rester ?

- Faut croire que nan, répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

- Qui aurait cru que la grande Hermione Granger serait aussi seule et démunie sans Potter et son boulet de rouquin ?

Le ton de Malefoy était clairement jubilant. Son rictus s'agrandit d'avantage quand il vit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Granger leva enfin la tête de son livre et le referma brusquement.

- Et qui aurait cru, rétorqua-t-elle en se penchant en avant, les yeux flamboyants, que le _grand_ Drago Malefoy serait prêt à apprendre à une Sang de Bourbe comment intégrer une grande famille de Sang pur pour se racheter une conscience ?

La mâchoire du jeune homme se serra et un instant, il sembla qu'il perdit son masque impassible. Hermione savait qu'elle aussi venait de toucher un point sensible.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu penses qu'une Sang de Bourbe comme moi n'a rien à faire avec un homme comme Viktor. Que je vais souiller leur sang ô combien pur !

- T'es pathétique Granger. J'ai du mal à croire qu'avec un esprit aussi étriquée tu ai pu « sauvé » notre monde.

- Mais moi, Malefoy, reprit Hermione en ignorant sa remarque, moi je sais ce que tu es.

- Et je suis quoi, Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Un ex-mangemort. Tu portes cette marque, et même si tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié, à commencer par Harry, moi j'ai pas oublié. Je sais ce que t'as fais ! Et quoi que tu fasses pour te racheter, qu'importe le nombre de dettes que tu rembourseras, tu porteras toujours la Marque.

Emportée dans son élan de colère, Hermione tendit une main pour soulever la manche de Malefoy et ainsi dévoiler cette Marque qui semblait brûler sur la peau du jeune homme à l'écoute des paroles de l'ex Gryffondor. La main de Malefoy s'empara de son poignet pour la stopper et le serra tellement fort qu'un petit cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione. Elle tenta de se dégager mais la poigne était trop forte. Le regard de Malefoy était comme fou. Fou de colère, de rage même. Il semblait se retenir pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son ennemie. Ce qu'elle lui avait craché au visage avait réveillé un feu de haine éteint en lui. Plus il restait face à elle, plus ce feu prenait de l'ampleur.

- Écoutes moi bien Granger. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une héroïne de guerre et la petite protégée de Potter que tu es invulnérable. Ne crois pas que tu peux me juger car je vois clair dans ton jeu. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu te maries avec Krum qu'on va oublier ce que tu es.

De son autre main, celle qui n'enserrait pas son poignet, il remonta la manche de sa veste pour dévoiler l'avant bras nu de Hermione. Là, encore visible à la lumière, étaient gravés à vie les mots « Sang de Bourbe », un douloureux souvenir laissé par Bellatrix dans le manoir même des Malefoy.

Sans rien contrôler, la vue d'Hermione se brouilla de larmes. Elle pensait le moins possible à cette cicatrice, elle essayait d'oublier, mais chaque matin, devant le miroir, elle ne voyait que ça. Ces trois mots taillés dans sa chair, devenus des cicatrices blanchâtres qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître. C'était sa plus grande honte. Ne pas pouvoir enlever ce souvenir de cette folle. Ne pas pouvoir retirer de sa mémoire ses propres cris de douleurs et les yeux fous de Bellatrix.

La pression autour de son poignet endolori se relâcha soudain. Malefoy lui lança un dernier regard de dégoût mêlé à de la colère, puis tourna les talons d'un pas vif.

- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? Fit soudain une fille à côté d'elle, apparut sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Hermione sursauta violemment et s'empressa de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de courir le long de ses joues. Elle lança un regard peu amène à la fille, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle détesta, en ce moment, être Hermione Granger, une héroïne de guerre. Car désormais, tout le monde la connaissait. Et malgré l'isolement qu'elle s'imposait, l'attitude froide et distante, il y en avait toujours pour tenter de lui parler. En la voyant ainsi, la fille avait du se dire qu'Hermione avait besoin de réconfort.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment, c'était oublier sa conversation avec Malefoy. Oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait à sa cicatrice, comme si on replantait un couteau à l'intérieur pour rouvrir sa blessure.

Hermione repoussa sans ménagement la main sur son épaule et courut hors du réfectoire sans se préoccupé des regards qui la suivaient. A peine fut-elle hors de l'université, qu'elle trouva un endroit sans personne autour pour transplaner directement dans son appartement.

**...**

Elle fut tentée de se laisser tomber sur son lit et pleurer un bon coup, comme elle mourrait d'envie de le faire. Mais Hermione était une battante et elle avait décidé de ne plus se lamenter sur son sort. Broyer du noir ne l'aiderait pas à oublier, au contraire. Ça ramènerait d'autres souvenirs, enfouis dans sa mémoire depuis la fin de la Guerre, cinq ans plus tôt.

Alors elle décida de répondre à la lettre de Viktor, lui assurant qu'elle avait trouvé un professeur génial et qu'elle était impatiente de le retrouver. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait vraiment trouvé un professeur mais ce qui était sur, c'est que ça ne serait pas Malefoy.

Une fois son hibou partit, elle dressa une liste de tout ce qui lui restait à faire avant le mariage. Quand elle vit la taille impressionnante que la liste prenait, elle poussa un grand soupir. Heureusement, la famille de Viktor sur place s'occupait d'un grand nombre de choses, en particulier sa mère.

Tout de même, il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois. Plus la date approchait, moins elle était confiante.

_« C__e n'est pas parce que tu te maries avec Krum qu'on va oublier ce que tu es »_

Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée néfaste puis commença des petits sachets de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochus, qui seraient donnés aux invités. Elle glissa également dans les sachets quelques dragées moldus au chocolat.

**…**

Trois heures et une centaine de sachets plus tard, la jeune fille s'affala sur son canapé, épuisée. Elle n'avait pas arrêté et même si ce n'était pas une activité passionnante, ça lui avait occupé les mains et l'esprit, et elle n'avait pensé à rien d'autre. Elle songea maintenant à faire un petit somme, commençant déjà à avoir les idées embrumées par la fatigue. Mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui on ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle se repose, car elle sentit sa cuisse s'échauffer.

Elle sortit le faux galion de sa poche de jean et lut le message envoyé par Harry. Il la prévenait qu'il venait chez elle dans une demi-heure. Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient tous les trois gardés un galion, qui devait toujours être dans leur poche. C'était un moyen pour toujours pouvoir se contacter. Bien sur, ils avaient adoptés les portables sorciers, mais ce galion était une garantie supplémentaire. Harry avait du essayé de l'appeler sur son portable puis s'était rabattu sur l'invention d'Hermione qui datait de l'AD.

L'ex Gryffondor prit une douche pendant la demi-heure qu'il lui restait puis commença à préparer du thé quand elle entendit la sonnette retentir dans l'appartement.

- Salut Harry, lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent puis Hermione servit le thé dans le salon. Étrangement, Harry ne pipait mot et remuait sa boisson d'un geste impatient, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

- Bon... tout va bien ? Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda enfin Hermione, l'air de rien.

- Hermione, arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là ! J'ai vu Malefoy, tu sais.

- Et alors ? Je devrais me sentir coupable, peut-être ?

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort ! Je t'ai trouvé un prof à moins d'un mois de la date fatidique et tu …

- Je quoi, Harry ?! S'exclama Hermione. Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi car non seulement tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce petit arrangement mais en plus, tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis !

- Mais je _savais_ que tu allais refuser ! Rétorqua son meilleur ami, excédé. Je _savais_ que tu n'étais pas passer à autre chose et que tu refuserais Malefoy comme prof.

- Bien sur que oui Harry, par merlin, on parle de Drago Malefoy là ! Tu sais, le mec qui te faisait la misère à Poudlard !

- Ce que tu peux être bornée parfois, soupira Harry en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Elle était bouchée bée. Elle qui pensait qu'il la réconforterait, elle s'était bien trompée. Il était juste venu l'enfoncer un peu plus.

- Je suis peut être bornée Harry, mais toi tu es carrément naïf. Tu oublies que tu as affaire avec un ex mangemort.

- Justement Hermione, _ex_ mangemort. Il a changé, notre monde a changé… et tu devrais essayer aussi. De changer.

- Mais j'ai changé Harry ! Je vais me marier à un « sang pur », enfin une famille de haute société, c'est vraiment très éloignée de mon milieu d'origine, chez les moldus.

Harry détourna les yeux et ne dit rien. Il ne voyait pas ce mariage d'un très bon œil, même s'il n'avait rien de particulier contre Krum. C'était juste ce monde qu'il n'aimait pas. Il ne voyait pas du tout sa meilleure amie dans un rôle comme ça.

Enfin, lui au moins acceptait sa décision. Pour Ron, c'était une autre histoire. Il se braquait dès qu'on parlait de mariage ou de Krum, et personne n'était vraiment sûr qu'il vienne y assister.

- Bon... Tu y tiens à ce mariage, Hermione. Alors pourquoi, par merlin, tu ne fais pas des efforts ? Je veux pas te mettre la pression mais...

- Il ne reste qu'un mois, oui je _sais _! Coupa Hermione, agacée. Je sais tout ça, mais ce que Malefoy a dit... Je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire. Il a parlé de ma marque.

- Et tu lui as parlé de la sienne. Vous êtes quittes à ce niveau, non ?

Voyant que son amie ne répliquait pas, Harry continua :

- Maintenant, c'est toi qui a besoin de lui. Alors si tu veux avoir une chance de le récupérer comme professeur, va t'excuser.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles là ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Harry, c'est hors de question ! Je vais pas m'excuser à un Malefoy ! Harry, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? S'exclama Hermione en voyant son meilleur ami se lever et enfiler son manteau.

- Bonne chance Mione, éluda t-il avec un sourire avant de transplaner.

**…**

Hermione passa la journée du lendemain à ruminer chez elle. Cette journée de révisions étaient définitivement perdu, se dit-elle, quand elle vit que la nuit commençait à tomber dehors.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à cette histoire avec Malefoy. Malheureusement, Harry avait raison. Elle devait aller s'excuser, quoi que ça en coûte à son amour propre. Ce n'était que l'affaire d'un petit mois, puis elle serait débarrassée.

Déterminée, Hermione demanda rapidement l'adresse du blondinet à Harry en lui envoyant un hibou, qui revint à peine quinze minutes plus tard. Elle s'empara du petit papier où était inscrit « 15, Violet'street, banlieue de Londres ». Elle ferma les yeux puis transplana dans la seconde avec un petit « pop » sonore.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un cul de sac sombre où s'entassaient des poubelles pleines à craquer. La faible lumière des lampadaires était loin d'être rassurante et Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre la route. Autour d'elle, plusieurs blocs d'immeubles gris à l'allure pas très glorieuse. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver l'immeuble « 15 », jeta un coup d'oeil aux multiples fenêtres puis entra. Dans la cage d'escalier se trouvait un groupe de jeunes qui fumaient et buvaient en se donnant un air menaçant. Ils jaugèrent Hermione du regard et plusieurs sourires se formèrent. Serrant un peu plus son sac à main contre elle, Hermione regarda sur les boites aux lettres et chercha le nom de Malefoy. Elle ne le trouva nulle part, pas plus qu'un Drago.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un, ma jolie ? Susurra une voix bourrue à côté d'elle.

- Je... Il n'y aurait pas un Drago Malefoy dans cet immeuble ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme sans croiser son regard.

- Drago quoi ? Reprit-il avant d'éclater de rire avec ses amis. C'est un prénom ça ?

- Oui, répondit sèchement Hermione. Il est grand, blond, yeux gris...

- Ah, y'en a un ouais, lança l'un deux soudain, qui avait une cigarette coincé dans la bouche. L'ai jamais entendu parler, y sort pas beaucoup... S'appelle Nicholas Smith j'crois.

Hermione trouva effectivement un Nicholas Smith sur l'une des boites aux lettres. 3ème étage. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment lui, mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Et puis, elle avait plutôt envie de quitter cette cage d'escalier.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya rapidement sur le bouton d'appel.

- Si c'est lui que tu vas voir, tu ferais mieux de rester avec nous, retenta le premier. C'gars là, il est plus froid qu'un putain de glaçon !

Il éclata à nouveau de rire et heureusement, l'ascenseur arriva pile à ce moment, ce qui évita à Hermione de répondre. Elle arriva ensuite au 3ème étage et une fois dans le couloir, chercha le nom sur les portes. La deuxième porte sur la droite était apparemment la bonne. On pouvait entendre de la musique résonner dans l'appartement. Sans plus attendre, Hermione sonna.

La musique cessa tout d'un coup. Pendant plusieurs secondes, l'ex Gryffondor distingua faiblement quelques bruits puis des pas s'approchèrent.

- C'est qui ? Demanda une voix étouffée.

Pas de doute, c'était bien Malefoy.

- C'est Hermione, mais tu pourrais ouvrir, Malefoy ? C'est plus simple pour... répondit-elle.

- Granger ?! Coupa la voix avant la brusque ouverture de la porte.

Le jeune homme qui se découpait dans l'embrasure de la porte à demi fermé était bien Malefoy. Il portait la même tenue moldue que quand elle l'avait vu. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en pétard et Hermione se fit la réflexion que quand ils n'étaient pas plaqués sur son crâne tel un petit monarque, il faisait bien moins arrogant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'exclama Malefoy, ramenant la jeune fille sur Terre.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Qui t'a donné mon adresse ?

- C'est Harry, mais sans l'aide des drogués de la cage d'escalier, je n'aurais jamais deviner que tu te fais appeler « Nicholas Smith ».

- Comment ça, l'aide ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quand ils ont parlés d'un gars « plus froid qu'un putain de glaçon », j'ai su que ça ne pouvait être que toi, se moqua la jeune fille.

Drago serra les dents puis fit mine de fermer la porte au nez de l'ex Gryffondor.

- Il faut qu'on parle Malefoy.

- Non on peut pas parler ici Granger, alors...

- Tu as raison, et si tu me laisser entrer ? Coupa Hermione en tendant le cou pour apercevoir l'appartement de Malefoy derrière son propriétaire qui faisait barrière.

Elle ne put apercevoir qu'un mur à la tapisserie décrépie et une table avec une quantité impressionnante de papiers étalés dessus, avant que Malefoy ne la pousse en arrière et referme la porte sur eux.

- Dégage Granger, j'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes conneries, c'est clair ? Dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Et bien tu vas devoir prendre le temps car je ne bougerai pas d'ici, répliqua Hermione d'une voix butée.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'affronta du regard, adossée au mur du bâtiment. Le jeune homme la toisa quelques secondes. C'était tentant de la laisser passer la nuit là, mais rien qu'à l'idée de la retrouver le lendemain matin en sortant de chez lui, il se décida à en finir au plus vite.

- OK, je t'écoute mais tu as cinq minutes. Pas une de plus.

- Je suis venue pour... pour...

- Pour ?

- Pourteprésentermesexcusesvoilatefouspasdemoi, déballa la jeune fille à toute vitesse.

Drago haussa un sourcil tandis qu'un sourire moqueur se formait sur son visage.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir tout compris.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Ah, Victor ne pourra pas dire qu'elle ne s'investissait pas assez dans leur mariage, après ça !

- Je suis venue pour m'excuser. Pour ce que j'ai dis cette après-midi, par rapport à ta marque et... Bon tu pourrais réagir au lieu de me fixer comme s'il m'était poussé un troisième bras ?

- Attends. J'essaye de graver dans ma mémoire ce moment. Hermione Granger implorant à chaudes larmes le pardon du grand et magnifique Drago Malefoy, souffla Malefoy en fermant les yeux.

- Hey, arrête de falsifier tes propres souvenirs ! Je n'implore pas du tout ton pardon et tu es loin d'être grand et magnifique ! S'offusqua Hermione. Je suis simplement la plus mature de nous deux.

- Si ça te soulage de penser ça. En attendant, c'est toi qui est tellement désespéré que t'as besoin de l'aide de ton meilleur ennemi.

- Tu veut bien arrêter Malefoy ? Coupa la jeune fille d'une voix impatiente. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

- Oh j'imagine bien que ta fierté doit en prendre un sacré coup, la taquina-t-il avec un rictus.

Puis il resta quelques minutes silencieux, fixant la jeune fille de temps en temps.

- Ça ne te dérange plus d'avoir un ex mangemort comme professeur ? Demanda-t-il finalement, le regard perdu sur le sol recouvert d'une moquette usée au possible.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Ça ne semblait pas encore gagner.

- Écoute, je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça. Vraiment. C'était déplacée. Mais...

- Mais vu ce que j'ai dis sur _ta_ marque, considérons que nous sommes quittes, coupa le jeune homme.

- Ca veut dire oui ? T'es OK ?

- Je suis OK, acquiesça-t-il.

Hermione eut le réflexe bizarre de tendre sa main comme pour conclure un marché. Drago eut le réflexe bizarre de serrer sa main dans la sienne. Ils relevèrent la tête et se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre au même instant. Moins d'une demi seconde. Après, Drago se dégagea et Hermione se recula contre le mur, la sensation de la main froide de Malefoy contre sa peau encore bien présente.

- Bon, fit Drago en se raclant la gorge. Je vais établir notre programme et ensuite on pourra commencer.

- Quand ?

Drago se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique puis rouvrit sa porte avant d'entrer dans son appartement.

- Malefoy ! J'ai une vie tu sais ? Je ne suis pas à ta disposition alors dis moi quand...

Le bruit de la porte qui claque l'interrompit et elle faillit la bourrer de coup de pieds pour évacuer sa colère. Malefoy s'amusait à l'énerver, c'était évident.

- Je peux rester là toute la nuit si je veux, Malefoy, s'écria Hermione.

- Si tu campes devant ma porte toute la nuit, je te jure que j'appelle les flics, Granger.

- Rha... Tu es vraiment... chiant ! Passe une très mauvaise nuit ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de transplaner.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vos avis sur ce premier chapitre ? <strong>

**Ces premiers désaccords et cette "engueulade" était nécessaire selon moi, connaissant leur caractère et leur passé. **

**J'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre 2 le week-end prochain mais je préfère ne pas vous faire de fausses promesses. **

**Alors... à la prochaine fois ! **

**B. **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour vos gentils mots, vous êtes tops ! **

**Je vais aussi en profiter pour remercier Justine, que je commence à connaitre depuis longtemps maintenant et qui est toujours là pour me donner son avis et ses conseils (malgré son emploi du temps chargé en ce moment !)**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2:<strong>

Le soleil était à son zénith alors qu'Hermione marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les rues de Londres. Elle habitait à 15 minutes de marche de l'université et avait décidé de rentrer de sa matinée de cours à pied plutôt que de transplaner. Cela lui aérait l'esprit et lui permettait de reposer son cerveau après quatre heures de droit.

Elle arriva à son immeuble et salua la concierge à l'entrée, qui passait le balais. C'était une Cracmolle d'une cinquantaine d'année. L'immeuble était occupé aussi bien par des sorciers que par des moldus, ce qui avaient quelques désavantages, comme faire preuve de discrétion pour les hiboux ou les transplanages. Mais le quartier était calme et sympathique, situé non loin du Chemin de Traverse et pourtant tout près de commerces moldus où Hermione se rendait souvent.

- Ah tiens, bonjour Hermione, s'exclama la concierge, d'une voix essoufflée par l'effort.

Elle s'appuya son balai tandis que Hermione lui souriait en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

- Un jeune homme est arrivé pour vous il y a un quart d'heure.

- Un jeune homme ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, un collègue m'a t-il dit ! Alors je l'ai fais rentrer, je savais que vous reviendriez bientôt.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent de surprise, car elle ne voyait pas qui voulait tellement la voir pour aller jusque chez elle au lieu d'attendre demain à l'université. Ses réflexes lui firent serrer sa baguette fort entre ses doigts, cachée dans sa poche. Elle resta sur ses gardes pendant toute la montée de l'ascenseur, puis devant sa porte. Celle-ci était en effet déverrouillée et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière. Peut-être était-ce un simple camarade de classe, ou peut-être était-ce un mage noir venu prendre sa revanche ?

Bon. Il fallait bien qu'elle le découvre un jour de toute façon. Elle souffla un coup et avança lentement dans son entrée, les sens en alerte.

Elle entra dans le salon, et là, elle vit que quelques livres de sa bibliothèque étaient étalés sur la table à manger. Elle était sur de ne pas les avoir sorti ce matin.

Un bruit de page qu'on tourne la fit se retourner brusquement et elle poussa un hurlement strident. Elle reconnut alors la silhouette de Malefoy, qui se retournait lui aussi en sursaut, un livre ouvert à la main. Les deux jeunes se dévisagèrent, lui dos à la bibliothèque et le choc de la surprise sur le visage, elle la main crispée dans sa poche et un reste de hurlement mourant au fond de sa gorge.

- Tu m'as fais peur ! Lancèrent-ils de concert.

Ils sursautèrent à nouveau puis Hermione abandonna sa posture défensive et Malefoy ferma le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- La prochaine fois, préviens quand tu rentres, dit-il.

- Pardon ? Je suis chez moi il me semble ! Rétorqua Hermione. C'est toi qui t'es introduit dans mon appart' et qui squatte depuis quinze minutes.

- Vingt, rectifia Malefoy. D'ailleurs, je constate que tu n'es pas très ponctuelle. Ça aussi, il faut que je te l'apprenne ? Tes parents n'ont pas inclus ça à ton éducation ?

- Et les tiens, ils ne t'ont pas appris que c'était mal de fouiller chez les autres ?

Un partout, la balle au centre comme on dit.

- Pour ce qu'il y a voir, se moqua le jeune homme. J'espère que Krum ne va pas te confier la déco de votre maison.

Il fixa tour à tour les meubles dépareillés, le vieux parquet qui avait bien besoin d'un cirage et les murs blancs qu'Hermione n'avait pas pris le temps de décorer. Il est vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas trop attardée sur les détails et que son salon (comme les autres pièces de la maison d'ailleurs) ressemblait davantage à une librairie qu'à un salon.

- Je suis navrée que ça ne convienne pas à son altesse princière, singea la jeune fille. La porte de sortie est GRANDE ouverte !

- Avec plaisir, mais avant ça, on a des trucs à faire.

Il replaça le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains dans les rayons pleins à craquer de la bibliothèque et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Il alluma d'un coup de baguette la cheminée et croisa ses longues jambes sur la table basse.

- Et bien vas-y, fais comme chez toi... ironisa Hermione face aux manières détendues du blondinet.

- Merci Granger, répondit-il sur le même ton. Surtout, ne te fatigues pas pour me faire du thé ou quoi, je ne tiens pas à être empoisonné.

- J'en avais pas l'intention, mais c'est une bonne idée. De t'empoisonner.

La jeune fille quitta alors la pièce pour aller poser ses affaires. Quand elle revint, l'ex Serpentard avait sorti un petit carnet qu'il compulsait. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil d'en face et le fixa en attendant qu'il relève la tête vers elle. Comme la dernière fois, il portait des vêtements moldus, cette fois un jean délavé et un t-shirt noir, et ceci avec beaucoup trop d'aisance pour paraître inhabituelle. Depuis quand Malefoy passait son temps habillé en moldu ? Même après la Guerre, la plupart des sorciers avaient continué à chérir les longues robes noires, qu'ils soient du « bon » camp ou pas.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu poser une question à ce sujet, un regard gris et froid se planta sur elle.

- Selon mes calculs, il reste trois semaines avant que tu ne partes en Bulgarie. Il ne nous reste donc pas beaucoup de temps. Comme tu n'as pas cours le mardi après-midi, j'ai prévu qu'on se voit à ce moment là, ainsi que les week-ends. On pourra aussi se voir certains soirs de semaine, si on est en retard ou si tu as du mal avec certains trucs.

- Et toi ? T'as pas... un travail ?

En fait, Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce que faisait Malefoy. Il n'avait pas fait sa huitième année à Poudlard, comme tous ceux de son camp d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas été nombreux à recommencer leur septième année en général, Hermione s'était d'ailleurs sentie bien seule sans Harry et Ron. Ceux-ci avaient préférés commencer directement leur formation d'auror. Et la jeune fille avait entendu que l'année d'après, Malefoy avait aussi aspiré à une carrière au ministère. Depuis, elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'il devenait.

- Je suis en « vacances ».

Il mima bien les guillemets, indiquant clairement que passer son temps avec elle n'était pas de vraies vacances.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'as poussé à accepter la proposition de Harry.

- Une dette, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Mais _quelle_ dette ? Qu'a fait Harry pour...

- Je ne te dirais rien Granger. Ca te concerne pas. Et avant que tu ne me contredises, je te rappelle qu'il nous reste peu de temps et que tu es très loin d'être prête.

La mise en garde de Malefoy sembla fonctionner puisque la jeune fille afficha un air frustrée mais garda la bouche fermée.

- Bon. Pour que tout se passe au mieux, j'ai établi trois règles. Trois règles, Granger.

Il leva trois doigts pour appuyer ses propos.

- Un, ne pas s'entre-tuer. Enfin, essayer.

- Ça va être dur, coupa Hermione.

Il ignora sa remarque et baissa un doigt.

- Deux, ne pas m'interrompre. Et trois, ne pas parlez du passé. Bref, on essaye d'oublier que je te déteste et que tu me détestes. On fait en sorte de se supporter pour trois semaines et après, chacun repart faire sa vie de son côté.

- D'accord, ça me va.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Hermione afficha un sourire narquois.

- Tu préfères que je proteste peut-être ?

- Non ça va merci, rétorqua-t-il.

- Bon, par quoi on commence alors ?

- J'avais d'abord prévu de voir la partie théorique, entre autre un historique des plus grandes familles sorcières, certaines traditions, etc. Mais j'ai vu dans ta bibliothèque que tu étais assez bien documentée sur le sujet.

Il désigna d'un vague signe de la main les livres qui se trouvaient sur la table à manger.

- Je suppose que tu les a tous lu.

- Bien sur que oui. Pourquoi avoir des livres dans sa bibliothèque si ce n'est pas pour les lire ?

- Demande ça à mon père... marmonna le jeune homme dans sa barbe.

Hermione s'imagina sans mal d'immenses étagères débordantes de livres dans le salon des Malefoy, uniquement là pour remplir l'espace et donner un air intellectuel aux propriétaires. « Tout dans l'apparence », voilà une devise qui collait parfaitement à cette famille.

- Tu as du te renseigner sur la famille Krum aussi ?

Hermione se retint de rouler des yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était renseignée sur sa future belle famille ! C'était la moindre des choses, non ?

- Je sais même pas pourquoi je demande. Tu connais sûrement leurs ancêtres jusqu'à 1800-

- 1700...

- Et que c'est la troisième famille la plus riche de Bulgarie-

- Deuxième depuis cette année... corrigea Hermione à voix basse.

- Bon. On peut donc abandonner la partie historique et passer à la pratique. C'est déjà ça de gagner, dit Malefoy. Le premier point important que nous verrons est primordial puisqu'il concerne l'apparence.

- C'est marrant, parce que j'étais justement en train de penser il n'y a pas deux minutes qu'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour les familles comme la tienne, remarqua Hermione avec un rire sarcastique.

Malefoy serra les poings mais haussa les épaules par le même coup, comme si les remarques sur sa famille ne l'atteignait pas vraiment.

- Par apparence, j'entends ainsi posture, attitude et puis évidemment, le style vestimentaire.

Le regard qu'il porta à la tenue d'Hermione ne laissait pas vraiment de doutes sur ce qu'il en pensait. C'est vrai qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle mettait. Attention, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle prenait les habits sales qui traînaient par terre ! Déjà, parce qu'Hermione n'avait jamais d'habits sales qui traînaient par terre. Ensuite, parce qu'elle avait un minimum d'hygiène. Elle s'habillait simplement, en robe de sorcier privilégiant le pratique, c'est à dire des jeans, des pulls ou encore des chemises Elle n'était pas le genre de fille fashion victime que Malefoy fréquentait.

- Je crois que ce dernier point est le plus urgent, commenta Drago, le nez plissé.

- Si tu crois que tes petites réflexions vont m'atteindre...

- Ça te ferait pas de mal si c'était le cas, railla le jeune homme.

- Espèce de...

Hermione ne termina pas sa menace puisque l'objet de son insulte venait de passer sous son nez sans lui adresser le moindre regard et d'entrer dans sa chambre, aka la porte au fond du couloir.

Elle accourut pour l'empêcher d'y faire un pas de plus. Il avait déjà ouvert son armoire quand elle déboula dans la pièce.

- Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée. De quel droit tu regardes dans mes affaires ?!

- Je regarde tes vêtements, Granger. Pour voir si y a des trucs... potables.

Il sortit à ce moment là un sweat à capuche du placard, largement trop grand pour Hermione, qu'elle mettait le dimanche, pendant les journées froides d'hiver où elle restait lire sur son fauteuil. Il était noir, usé sur les manches, avec la tête de Mickey Mouse délavé sur le devant.

Malefoy leva un sourcil, le sweat pendant par la manche au bout de sa main. Hermione le lui arracha des mains et le colla contre sa poitrine.

- Touche pas à ça ! C'est mon sweat préféré.

Le jeune homme afficha une moue méprisante puis retourna à son exploration.

- Non mais pour qui il se prenait au juste, ce blondinet peroxydé ?

A peine trois secondes plus tard, il ressortit sa tête de l'armoire, l'air de se retenir d'exploser de rire. Si tant est qu'un Malefoy puisse un jour exploser de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui... commença Hermione.

Elle se stoppa en pleine phrase, livide. Il tenait...

- C'est quoi _ça _? Dit-il la voix tremblante par le fou rire qui le parcourait.

Il tenait un soutien gorge. Pas n'importe lequel. Celui qu'Hermione mettait quand elle ne sortait pas et que il ne restait plus que celui là de propre, et pour cause il ressemblait aux sous vêtements des années 50, les petits papillons violets en plus.

Elle ne savait même plus comment ça avait atterri dans son placard. Ni qui avait bien pu lui acheter quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Mais elle le maudissait pour le siècle à venir.

- Même McGonagall ne mettrait pas cette chose ! S'exclama Malefoy, ahuri.

- Ce n'est pas à moi ! C'est... à une amie. Rend moi ça maintenant et arrête de fouiller dans ma vie privée !

La voix d'Hermione partit dans les aiguës et elle était sûre d'avoir viré au rouge. Autant par la colère que par la gêne.

Elle reprit le sous vêtement, le jeta dans l'armoire et la referma d'un coup tellement brusque qu'elle manqua de briser le bois de la porte. Elle se tourna ensuite telle une furie vers le blondinet qui avait toujours un sourire hilare.

- Bon ! C'est pas toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me dire que le temps presse ?! Je ne pense pas que t'observer faire une tête d'imbécile m'aide beaucoup ! maugréa la jeune fille avec humeur.

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais tu as raison Granger. Après ce que j'ai vu, c'est sur qu'on a _beaucoup_ de travail.

**…**

Et Hermione ne pensait pas dire ça un jour mais Malefoy avait raison quand il parlait de beaucoup de travail.

Ils étaient partis de son appartement deux heures plus tôt et ils n'avaient pas arrêter de courir.

Ils étaient d'abord allé dans un centre commercial moldu, l'un des plus grands de Londres. L'endroit était bondé de monde et Hermione se souvenait pourquoi elle rechignait toujours à faire les boutiques dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle détestait cette oppression qu'elle ressentait au milieu d'un magasin sombre, où il faisait une chaleur étouffante, avec des enfants agités qui couraient entre les rayons en criant.

Malefoy n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça non plus, puisqu'il lançait un regard glacial à quiconque l'effleurait de trop près.

Ils n'étaient allé que dans un magasin, que Drago avait parcouru de long en large, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder un pull, un jean, mais sans jamais le prendre avec lui. Hermione essaya de le suivre mais elle le perdit au moins trois fois. Malefoy semblait ne pas se soucier de son existence, ce qui était assez fort pour quelqu'un sensé lui apprendre les codes vestimentaires de la Haute Société.

Au bout de la quatrième fois où elle se retrouva seule dans un rayon sans Malefoy à l'horizon, elle poussa un profond soupir et décida de l'attendre à la sortie. Là au moins, elle était sûre de ne pas le manquer.

Elle attendit un bon quart d'heure avant de le voir sortir du magasin, les bras chargés de deux sacs.

- Et bah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant de son banc.

Malefoy lui lança un regard indifférent et se dirigea vers la sortie du centre commercial, Hermione à ses trousses.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre et me demander mon avis, lui reprocha la jeune fille.

- Sur quoi ?

- Bah, ce que t'as achetés.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un qui porte des sous vêtements de grand mère ? Je sais choisir mes habits avec goûts, moi, répondit-il d'un ton méprisant.

_- Tes_ habits ?

Oui, mes habits Granger. J'avais besoin de quelques trucs et j'ai, comme tu le vois, trouver mon bonheur.

- Pardon ? Tu veux dire qu'on a passé une demi-heure, que _j'ai_ passé une demi-heure à te suivre comme un toutou pour rien, tout ça parce que Monsieur faisait son shopping d'été ?!

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner dans le magasin, rétorqua Malefoy avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle allait le tuer.

**.**

Ensuite, ils étaient allé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Drago avait déclaré que ça semblait évident que c'était ici qu'ils feraient leurs achats pour Hermione. La jeune fille avait du se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

Retrouver l'ambiance de l'allée remplis de sorciers lui avait fait du bien, cependant. Il y avait presque autant de monde qu'au centre commercial mais elle se sentait beaucoup moins étouffée. Les magasins, avec leurs stands débordant sur la rue, lui donnaient toujours le sourire. Ça faisait bientôt douze ans qu'elle était venu ici pour la première fois, après avoir reçu sa lettre, et elle continuait d'être émerveillée par tout ce qu'on pouvait y trouver. La Bierraubeurre fumante, les chaudrons parlants, les fils de bonbons interminables recouverts de sucres multicolores... Tout semblait sortit d'un conte pour enfants et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé, douze ans plus tôt.

Quand ils passèrent devant l'animalerie magique, Hermione observa les chouettes stoïques, les grenouilles croassantes et les chatons endormis dans leur cage. Elle repensa à Pattenrond, son fidèle chat au nez écrasé et aux pattes arquées d'une manière étrange. Elle se rappela de l'air soulagée de la vendeuse quand elle l'avait acheté sur un coup de tête. Elle s'était beaucoup disputé avec Ron pendant sa troisième année à cause de l'animal, elle avait même cru que ça aurait raison de leur amitié, mais elle n'avait jamais regretté de l'avoir pris avec elle. Son chat était intelligent, il l'avait montré avec Pettigrow, et il ne s'échappait jamais des bras d'Hermione quand elle le serrait fort contre elle pour un peu de réconfort. Malheureusement, elle avait du le laisser derrière elle quand elle était partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu ensuite. Il lui manquait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à prendre un autre animal. Harry non plus n'avait jamais remplacé Hedwige.

- Bon, tu viens ? S'impatienta Malefoy, quelques mètres plus loin, venant de se rendre compte que l'ex Gryffondor ne le suivait plus.

Elle détacha alors son regard de l'animalerie et le rejoignit. Il s'était arrêté devant _Muggle Disguise_, l'un des nouveaux magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Beaucoup d'encre avait été versé sur cette boutique, et pour cause, elle vendait des habits moldus. Les plus conservateurs des sorciers avaient beau être scandalisés, l'enseigne avait connu une énorme popularité. En effet, après la Guerre, le monde des sorciers s'était ouvert au monde moldu. Le Ministère encourageait les sorciers à aller habiter et à se mélanger aux moldus. Il était aussi devenu plus strict envers ceux ne respectant pas la règle du secret sorcier, dont l'une des plus importantes, à savoir s'habiller en fonction du climat, de la mode et des circonstances quand on voyageait dans une zone répertoriée comme « moldu ». _Muggle Disguise_, en plus de fournir toute la tenue du parfait moldu en toute situation, prodiguait des conseils aux plus désemparés qui ne savaient vraiment pas comment accorder ces vêtements « étranges ».

Quand ils entrèrent, le magasin n'était pas trop rempli, et une vendeuse se précipita vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle les accueillit et les invita à entrer d'un ton enjoué.

Les deux jeunes sorciers lui répondirent par un sourire poli.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Mr Malefoy ? demanda la vendeuse.

- Pas cette fois, merci Hannah.

Hermione fut étonnée de voir qu'ils semblaient se connaître et surtout, que Malefoy soit déjà venu ici.

En même temps, il avait toujours été habillé en moldu depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Ça ne semblait plus le déranger, mais ça restait bizarre pour Hermione de le voir se déplacer avec autant d'aisance avec de tels vêtements.

La vendeuse (Hannah, donc), les laissa pour aller aider un couple qui semblait perdu face à un bermuda de plage à grandes fleurs colorées.

Drago se tourna alors vers Hermione.

- Tu te doutes que pendant les cérémonies et les réceptions auxquelles tu vas assister, tu ne vas pas t'habiller en moldue. Même si le monde sorcier s'est beaucoup ouvert, la Haute Société Sorcière est restée encore plutôt conservatrice. Tu porteras plutôt des robes de soirées.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Hermione.

- On va acheter plusieurs tenues, plus classes que les gros pulls et les jeans que tu mets.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas les garder.

- Parce que tu vas devenir la femme de Krum ! Tu es sensée avoir une certaine allure, un certain luxe.

L'ex Gryffondor ne trouva rien à répondre, parce que c'était vrai. Alors elle le suivit dans plusieurs rayons, où il choisit plusieurs pulls en cachemires de différentes couleurs, ainsi que quelques pantalons de tailleurs sombres et deux paires de chaussures à talons de 5cm. Il lui donna le tout et l'envoya se changer dans les cabines.

Hermione devait avouer que ce que lui avait choisit le blondinet était joli. Tout se mariait bien ensemble et elle faisait définitivement plus mature et féminine ainsi. Même si elle se voyait mal s'habiller comme ça tous les jours et surtout, porter ces maudits talons toute la journée. Elle avait déjà mal aux pieds.

- Tu compte sortir un jour de cette foutue cabine, Granger ?! S'énerva Malefoy de l'autre côté du rideau.

Hermione se vengeait-elle de tout à l'heure ? Absolument pas. Voyons.

**.**

Après les essayages des tenues « simples », pour les journées ordinaires, l'ex Serpentard sélectionna un nombre effarant de robes. Elles étaient plus ou moins habillées mais la plupart se ressemblaient assez. Elles lui arrivaient au genou, n'avaient pas de décolleté trop grands et ne moulaient pas chaque partie de son corps. A sa grande surprise, elle s'imagina sans trop de mal les porter.

Sortis de la cabine, elle regardait son reflet, vêtue d'une robe bleue marine. Drago la jaugea du regard, le visage neutre.

- On va la prendre aussi, déclara-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

- Ça nous en fait au moins dix, c'est bon maintenant non ? Souffla Hermione, qui commençait à en avoir marre.

- Je pense que oui, acquiesça Malefoy. Tu les mettras lors des réceptions, des cocktails.

Enfin, il amena trois robes, longues, qui coûtaient toutes des prix exorbitants.

La première était noire, tombait droite sur ses jambes et était enserré à la taille d'un bandeau argenté. La deuxième était aussi noire, mais bustier. La troisième, enfin, était blanche et largement fendue sur le devant. Cette dernière lui plaisait particulièrement mais elle savait qu'elle n'oserait jamais porter ça. C'était trop beau, luxueux... et un peu provocant, aussi.

- Et bien Granger, qui aurait pu croire un jour que tu sois aussi luxueusement habillée ?

Elle venait de sortir de la cabine et de se placer face au large miroir mural.

- Certainement pas moi, répliqua la jeune fille.

Elle s'observa sous toutes les coutures et elle pouvait sentir le regard du blondinet sur elle. Quand elle rencontra ses yeux dans le miroir, il se racla la gorge et fixa une des robes accrochés à un portant.

- Tu... Il ne faudra pas porter deux fois la même robe à une soirée différente, donc tu devras sûrement t'en racheter. Mais elles ne servent que pour les cérémonies officielles, les grandes occasions, alors ça n'arrivera pas non plus toutes les semaines, expliqua-t-il.

- Je ne vais les porter _qu'une_ fois ? Alors qu'elles coûtent aussi chères ?

- Krum a assez d'argent pour t'acheter toute les robes que tu veux, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes.

- Mais enfin Malefoy, c'est complètement dément ! S'exclama Hermione en ignorant sa remarque sarcastique. C'est jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres, c'est...

- C'est comme ça, dans ce monde. C'est à celle qui aura la plus belle robe, celui qui aura la plus belle demeure. C'est exposer ses richesses aux yeux de tous ! Tu trouves ça dément maintenant mais dans quelques mois, tu seras comme toutes les autres, à dépenser ton argent inutilement parce que tu en as trop !

- Je ne serais jamais comme ça Malefoy ! Je continuerais de croire que c'est un mode de vie stupide !

- Et bien, grand bien te fasse ! En attendant, c'est comme ça et c'est pas toi qui va changer les choses.

Le ton de Malefoy était glacial et ça coupa l'envie à Hermione de répliquer. Elle en brûlait d'envie, pourtant, pour prouver à ce petit con arrogant qu'il avait tord, mais elle se contenta de le fixer avec des yeux meurtriers.

Elle avait en ce moment même envie de l'égorger avec un cintre.

Heureusement pour lui (et pour sa robe étincelante de blanc qui aurait eu l'air légèrement moins classe, tachée de sang), il tourna les talons et sortit brusquement de la boutique sans dire au revoir.

Hermione paya tous ses articles en se sentant mal de dépenser autant d'argent, surtout qu'il n'était pas à elle. Elle aurait bien voulu payer avec ses économies mais même ce qu'elle gardait précieusement depuis plusieurs années dans son coffre à Gringotts ne suffirait pas. Viktor lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait acheter ce qu'elle voulait, car son argent était aussi le sien, mais elle n'osa pas s'offrir ne serais-ce qu'une Bierraubeurre ensuite, une fois sortis du magasin. Elle ne voulait pas dépenser une Noise de plus aujourd'hui.

Elle retrouva Malefoy en face de _Madame Guipure, _les mains dans les poches. Il fixait une affiche collée à la vitrine de la boutique. On y voyait la tête de Harry, avec pour légende « l'Elu est venu ici pour sa première rentrée ». D'autres commerçants avaient des affiches du même genre, et ça avait toujours le don d'énerver Hermione. Elle ne pouvait cependant par leur en vouloir de surfer sur l'effet de mode et la popularité de Harry. Et puis, c'était toujours mieux que les affiches « Indésirable n°1 » qui inondaient le Chemin de Traverse, quelques années auparavant.

- Potter accepte qu'on se fasse de l'argent comme ça sur son dos ? Demanda abruptement Malefoy.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole, mais visiblement, la colère du jeune homme s'était déplacé vers cette affiche qu'il regardait avec dégoût.

- Il ne peut pas vraiment interdire de telles pratiques, ça n'a rien de mensonger. Par contre, il a déjà fait retiré des publicités sur des baguettes magiques ou des bonbons qui, selon leurs vendeurs, permettaient d'être aussi fort que « Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ».

Elle mima des guillemets avec ses doigts car elle trouvait ce surnom débile. Comme si Harry n'en avez pas déjà assez avec l'Élu ou le Héros.

- Il y a vraiment des gens pour croire à de telles conneries ?

- Apparemment.

Malefoy ne dit rien pendant plus d'une minute, puis il sembla se rappeler de quelques choses.

- J'étais là, le premier jour où il est entré chez_ Madame Guipure_. On a parlé mais il ne m'a pas dit qu'il était Harry Potter. Je l'ai pris pour un né Moldu parce qu'il semblait ne rien connaître à Poudlard. Il ne m'appréciait pas trop dès le début, il a tout de suite cerner quelle genre de personne j'étais. Pas moi.

Quelques secondes de parfait silence suivirent la révélation du blondinet, avant qu'il ne s'en aille d'un pas rapide. Encore une fois -et pour la dernière fois de la journée- il laissa une Hermione déboussolée derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Concernant les robes de soirées que Hermione essaye, je me suis inspirée de trois tenues que Emma Watson a porté. Je peux mettre le lien sur mon profil si vous voulez mieux les visualiser.<strong>

**Je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de moi pour ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ! **

**Au plaisir de lire votre avis (héhé)**

**B.**

**Ps: Le chapitre 3 n'est même pas encore commencé... mais je vais essayé de me servir de ces deux semaines de vacances au mieux ! ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**2 semaines de vacances chargées où je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur le chapitre puis cette semaine où j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible pour publier ce week end. Désolé pour l'attente !**

**Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

.

La semaine était passée tellement vite pour Hermione qu'elle n'avait (presque) pas pensé à Malefoy. Il faut dire qu'avec le stress permanent qu'elle ressentait, elle n'avait pas de place pour autre chose. Même ses amis n'avaient eu que de rares nouvelles d'elle. C'était comme ça quand elle était stressée, ça prenait toute la place dans son esprit, et ça ne la lâchait pas, même quand elle dormait.

Elle avait passé plusieurs oraux qui déterminerait si oui ou non elle aurait le concours qui lui permettrait de devenir Juge dans la justice magique. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas sûr de l'avoir. Ses professeurs avaient été plus que positifs à son sujet. Le truc, c'était qu'en fonction de sa note à ces épreuves orales (et aux épreuves écrites passées il y a quelques semaines), elle pourrait aspirer à différents cabinets juridiques à travers le monde entier pour faire son stage. Le stage durait trois ans, et Hermione avait envie de travailler avec les plus grands de la profession. Et tout cela dépendrait de son classement.

Aussi, fut-elle presque étonnée de voir arriver un hibou à la fenêtre de son salon, mercredi soir alors qu'elle venait tout juste de rentrer. S'il ne s'écrasa pas contre la fenêtre, il fit tout de même claquer violemment son bec contre la paroi afin de signaler sa présence. Quand Hermione alla lui ouvrir, il s'engouffra dans la pièce avec un grand battement d'ailes, perdant quelques plumes grises sur son sillon. Il se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, parfaitement droit, et tendit la patte où était accrochée sa missive d'un geste assuré. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais ces attitudes lui mirent instantanément un certain blondinet en tête.

Elle s'approcha et entreprit de détacher la lettre soigneusement accrochée. Le hibou lui fit comprendre par un claquement de bec qu'elle mettait trop de temps, en la fixant d'un regard froid et arrogant. Pas de doute, c'était bien le hibou de Malefoy.

Il repartit aussitôt la lettre prise, non sans donner un coup d'aile à Hermione en passant. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ouvrit le message et lut.

_« Prochaine leçon demain à l'adresse suivante :_

_64, Lions'street, banlieue de Londres. Demande le « Bal des étoiles » si tu ne trouves pas._

_Sois là à 14 heures et ne sois pas en retard._

**_D.M._**

_PS : Apportes les chaussures à talons les plus hautes qu'on a acheté. Ne penses même pas à te plaindre. »_

_._

Hermione s'empressa d'attraper un bout de parchemin, une plume et d'écrire rapidement une réponse.

_« Je serais là, à l'heure. Ne t'amuses pas à me faire poireauter, alors._

_Qu'est-ce-que « le Bal des étoiles » ? Pourquoi donner ta leçon là-bas plutôt que chez toi ?_

_Ton hibou te ressemble tellement que ça fait peur. Prend le comme tu veux._

_**H. G**._

_PS : J'en déduis que je vais devoir porter ces objets de torture. Génial. »_

_._

Elle ne reçut une réponse que deux heures plus tard, pendant qu'elle lisait tranquillement dans son lit, chaudement emmitouflée dans la couette, alors que la fenêtre était grande ouverte et laissait entrer une brise légère.

_« Tu poses trop de questions et ton écriture me donne autant de migraine que ta voix._

_Mon hibou te déteste. Et il t'emmerde._

_**D.M.** »_

_._

Elle n'était vraiment pas pressée d'être le lendemain.

**…**

Quand elle transplana, une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, elle se trouva dans un cul de sac tout à fait semblable à celui dans lequel elle avait atterri en se rendant chez Malefoy. Elle en déduit que l'endroit ne devait pas se trouver très loin de son appartement (oui, Hermione était très perspicace quand elle le voulait. Haha.)

Une fois dans la rue, elle se trouva face à un vieux bâtiment, à la façade décrépie et aux fenêtres fissurées. Elle déchiffra l'enseigne aux lettres effacées par endroit, qui indiquait « Ba. d.s é.oiles ». Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle s'attendit à trouver un endroit sombre et sinistre, mais tomba finalement sur une vaste pièce suavement éclairée, qui paraissait d'autant plus grande que des miroirs occupaient entièrement deux des murs. La longue rampe les parcourant lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une ancienne salle de danse. Sur le côté, un peu en retrait, il y avait un piano droit qui paraissait assez ancien et très poussiéreux. Il devait sûrement servir à accompagner les jeunes danseuses quand la salle était encore en activité, et personne ne l'avait enlever depuis.

Hermione posa son sac près du piano, sur un banc qui longeait une partie du mur, puis se leva et s'observa, debout au milieu de la salle.

C'était une sensation bizarre que de se voir absolument partout quand on levait les yeux. Elle pouvait se voir de dos, et elle se rappela la sensation bizarre qu'elle avait éprouvé, des années plus tôt, quand elle s'était vu, alors qu'elle utilisait le Retourneur de Temps avec Harry.

Elle attendit environ cinq minutes, à ne rien faire d'autres que se fixer sans vraiment se voir, les pensées dans le vague, puis vit Malefoy arriver à la seconde où il entra dans la pièce (on ne pouvait pas vraiment le manquer avec tous ses miroirs). Il avait les mains dans les poches et un air nonchalant sur le visage. Hermione le fixa à travers la glace puis se retourna alors qu'il s'arrêtait, sortait sa baguette et réglait la lumière un peu plus vive.

- Faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais, mmh ? Lança-t-elle à son encontre.

Malefoy rangea sa baguette et se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Pardon ?

- C'est tout toi de me dire de ne pas arriver en retard pour le faire au final !

- Logiquement, je suis à l'heure et tu es en avance. Il est pile 14 heures.

- Oui, bah je suis polie c'est tout.

- Ou trop impatiente de me revoir.

Hermione poussa un soupir.

- Faut toujours que t'ai le dernier mot, même quand tu sais que t'as tord, c'est dingue.

- Toujours avec toi, Granger, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le banc près du piano et posa sa sacoche.

- C'est les chaussures à talons que tu as dans cette boite ? Demanda-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Hermione se rappela alors qu'elle tenait une boite à chaussures dans ses mains et fit oui de la tête.

- Bon, et bien enfiles les.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le banc, s'y assit et entreprit d'enlever ses bottines aux talons dérisoires de deux ou trois centimètres. Puis elle sortit avec une grimace les chaussures de dix centimètres et les enfila. Malefoy s'approcha et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers les pieds de la jeune fille.

- Euh... tu vas faire quoi là ?! S'écria-t-elle, prête à sortir la sienne.

T'inquiètes pas. Je vais pas te faire pousser des furoncles ou je ne sais quoi.

- Ça serait pas la première fois.

- C'était le bon temps. Bon, lève toi.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Puis s'aida de ses mains contre le banc et se mit debout.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _

Elle dut bouger trop rapidement, car elle perdit l'équilibre aussitôt qu'elle fut sur ses talons. Sa cheville se tordit et elle se vit basculer en avant sans pouvoir se rattraper à rien d'autre que Malefoy qui était toujours devant elle en train de la fixer. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme une huître à son rocher, ses bras entourant fermement sa taille de toute ses forces.

Drago avait un peu vacillé sous la surprise de la chute puis resta complètement immobile sous la surprise de l'ex Gryffondor collé à lui. Pendant environ... cinq secondes. Puis il détacha ses propres bras venus la soutenir par réflexe, et se dégagea.

- Putain Granger ! Tu fais quoi là ?

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, bêtement, choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle s'écarta du jeune homme (enfin pas trop, car elle ne voulait pas risquer de tomber _à nouveau_) et se sentit monstrueusement conne. Maladroite. Pas douée. Conne. Malchanceuse. Mal à l'aise. Et _conne_.

- Je... suis tombée, visiblement.

_Non, vraiment ?_

Hermione se sentit rougir et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

- Et tu as cru que j'étais quoi, un poteau, un arbre auquel on peut se rattraper comme ça ? Répliqua froidement le blondinet.

- Je me suis rattrapée à ce que j'ai pu pour éviter de me fracasser le crâne sur le sol !

_Non mais c'est vrai, il allait quand même pas s'énerver pour quelques plis sur sa chemise alors que j'aurais pu... mourir !_

Apparemment si, vu le regard assassin qu'il lui lança.

- J'y peux rien si j'ai perdu l'équilibre Malefoy !

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez (vous savez, avec cet air insupportablement insupportable et supérieur?) en soufflant.

- Et _pourquoi_ tu as perdu l'équilibre, Granger ?

- T'es sérieux ? … Je sais pas moi !

_Il en avait des questions ! _

- Bizarrement, moi je sais. Bizarrement, je sais que tu n'as pas réessayé tes chaussures comme je te l'avais spécifiquement demandé samedi dernier

En effet, pendant les essayages de chaussures, Hermione avait été assez effrayé par ces chaussures et elle avait eu très peu envie de se ridiculiser dans un magasin bien rempli. Alors, elle les avait simplement essayé assise, pour voir si la pointure lui allait, et avait ensuite promis au jeune homme de les essayer debout et de marcher avec pour s'y habituer chez elle.

Bon. Il se pourrait qu'elle ait... oublier de le faire. Ou qu'elle ait volontairement caché la boite à chaussures dans son placard pour éviter d'y penser.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, affirma Hermione avec toute la conviction qu'elle put.

- Tu mens aussi mal qu'un Poufsouffle, Granger.

- …

- J'avais prévu de te faire travailler sur quelques centimètres de plus, histoire de rendre l'exercice plus difficile, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il le sera déjà suffisamment, soupira Malefoy en rangeant sa baguette.

- Je crois que oui, confirma la jeune fille.

Elle entreprit ensuite de se mettre à nouveau debout (et de le rester cette fois). En soi, ça n'avait rien de compliqué. Elle avait déjà essayé des talons aussi haut, mais elle était petite et il y avait toujours sa mère pour la retenir si elle tombait. Là, elle se trouvait assise sur un banc très bas avec Malefoy (qui ne risquait pas de l'aider) dans la même pièce.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu avoir la pensée de lui demander de la tirer par la main, l'ex Serpentard s'éloigna jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

Hermione prit une inspiration et se leva _lentement_. Elle tangua un peu mais réussit à se tenir à peu près droite.

- Bon. On va tout d'abord voir comment tu marches avec ces chaussures, puis on verra la démarche que tu dois avoir.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Marche jusqu'à moi et ensuite reviens. Comme une sorte de défilé quoi. Mais marche normalement, de façon naturelle.

Il se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres environ.

Hermione fit d'abord un pas, puis deux, puis marcha d'une démarche hésitante et bancale en fixant le sol. Arrivé devant Malefoy, il lui indiqua simplement de repartir dans l'autre sens.

- Fais des plus grands pas et regarde devant toi, tu auras un meilleur équilibre.

Elle s'exécuta une bonne dizaine de fois, jusqu'à pouvoir marcher à peu près normalement. Elle manqua de tomber quelques fois et faillit s'étaler à nouveau par terre juste sous le nez de Malefoy. Mais elle avait été perturbé par son regard immobile et scrutateur, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il avait un regard très déstabilisant.

- Tu penses arriver à marcher sans te casser la gueule toutes les deux secondes, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, répondit sèchement Hermione avant de se replacer là où elle avait démarré et de s'arrêter.

Elle fit mine de s'asseoir sur le banc mais Malefoy s'empressa de l'arrêter.

- Pas encore Granger ! On en a pas finit, ce n'était que l'échauffement.

- J'ai mal aux pieds, se plaignit la jeune fille en faisant une grimace.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ?

Le silence sembla répondre de lui-même à la question.

- On va travailler ta démarche et ton allure maintenant. Tu ne peux décemment pas te déplacer comme tu le fais, le dos courbé, avec des pas hésitants et maladroits.

Pendant qu'il parlait (et insultait au passage la démarche d'Hermione), il se rapprocha du banc et se saisit de sa sacoche. Il l'ouvrit et en tira ce qui semblait prendre l'essentiel de la place à l'intérieur : un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

- Oh là, je te vois venir là. Ces méthodes préhistoriques sont aussi utilisées chez les moldus, et c'est non, dit Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne vais pas marcher avec un livre sur la tête, c'est complètement débile ! Il existe bien d'autres moyens pour se tenir droit.

- Peut-être, mais celui là est le plus simple et le plus efficace. A moins que tu n'en connaisses un autre, bien sûr.

Hermione poussa un soupir frustré. Elle n'avait _pas_ envie.

Malefoy lui tendit le grimoire et elle faillit le lâcher en le prenant.

- Mais il pèse une tonne !

- Le plus gros de ma bibliothèque, précisa Malefoy avec un sourire en coin. Une chance que je n'ai pas pioché dans la tienne.

- En effet, confirma Hermione entre ses dents.

Sous le regard insistant de Malefoy, elle posa ensuite le livre sur sa tête.

- Mon dieu, ce truc va me compresser la boîte crânienne, dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de stabiliser le tout sur sa tête avec ses deux mains.

- Tant mieux, ça la fera dégonfler un peu. T'as un peu le melon, j'trouve.

- Très drôle.

Progressivement, Hermione se redressa, tenant toujours le livre entre ses mains, puis se mit parfaitement droite. Enfin, pas assez au goût de Malefoy vu qu'il poussa un soupir et redressa le buste de la jeune fille sèchement, une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre près de son cou. Hermione sursauta au contact de la peau froide sur la sienne et faillit en lâcher le grimoire.

- Reste le dos bien droit et le menton relevé. Il faut toujours que tu ais le menton fier, le regard fixé devant toi. Regarder ses pieds ou baisser les yeux sont des marques de faiblesse. Il faut que tu fasses de grands pas, que tu n'hésites pas, afin de montrer ton assurance. Tu dois faire croire que tu as une parfaite maîtrise de toi, et ça commence par ta démarche.

Hermione hocha la tête, remit sa tête bien droite, et retira ses mains. Parfaitement immobile, le livre ne tomba pas.

- Voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle, enjouée.

- Il faut _marcher_ avec, idiote.

- Je _sais_.

Roulant des yeux, Hermione fit quelques pas maladroits et dût rattraper au moins trois fois le grimoire.

- Si tu le tiens avec tes mains, forcément c'est plus facile, remarqua avec sarcasme Malefoy.

Il faisait ça exprès pour l'énerver, elle le savait.

Alors la jeune fille inspira calmement et ignora superbement sa remarque. Bien décidée à lui faire voir qu'elle n'était pas si empotée qu'il le laissait penser, elle se concentra et mit au travail tout l'équilibre qu'elle possédait.

Après trois allers-retours sans se servir de ses mains, Hermione laissa un sourire s'installer sur son visage, fière d'elle.

- Alors ? S'enquit-elle auprès du blondinet.

Celui-ci avait toujours une expression impassible mais on pouvait voir que sa mâchoire était contractée. Il semblait énervé de ne pas pouvoir corriger la jeune fille toutes les cinq minutes.

- Alors recommence et ne t'arrête pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas dis.

- Ça t 'arracherait la bouche de me féliciter ?

- Et fais le en silence, reprit-il en l'ignorant.

Il quitta ensuite son poste d'observation (à savoir debout sur le côté, les bras croisés) et sortit de son sac un classeur bien rempli. Il s'installa sur le banc du piano et ne releva plus la tête de ses feuilles par la suite.

Un peu énervée, mais au final soulagée de ne plus être constamment observée alors qu'elle marchait, Hermione continua ses allers-retours dans la pièce. Plus le temps passait et moins elle sentait le poids du grimoire sur sa tête. Plus le temps passait et plus elle sentait ses pieds crier au supplice, aussi.

C'était bizarre de se voir marcher ainsi, dans autant de miroirs. Si on oubliait le livre, c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup plus assurée en marchant ainsi. Le bruit de ses talons sur le parquet lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir tout affronter. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle faisait exprès de les faire claquer plus que de raisons pour embêter Malefoy.

**...**

Au bout d'un long moment, où Hermione perdit défintivement le compte des allers-retours et du temps, elle décida qu'elle était plus que prête. Surtout, elle en avait vraiment _vraiment_ marre.

Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'arrêta et se tint à la rambarde, sans se préoccuper du grimoire qui tomba sur le sol quand elle pencha la tête, produisant un bruit sourd particulièrement bruyant. Elle finit par le suivre et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle retira ses chaussures et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement – immédiatement suivis par un cri de douleur.

Elle avait au moins cinq ampoules.

- Mon dieu, mes pieeeeds, gémit-elle, la tête penchée contre le mur et les yeux fermés.

Elle resta cinq bonnes minutes dans cette position, les jambes étendus devant elle, avant d'être frappée par le silence de la pièce.

Malefoy ne lui avait rien dit alors qu'elle avait arrêté de marcher sans lui demander. Impossible.

Elle pensa d'abord qu'il était simplement partis sans la prévenir. Il en était tout à fait capable. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le piano et elle le vit. Non pas en train de lire un livre, mais couché sur le couvercle de l'instrument, la tête posée sur son bras gauche et tourné vers le mur.

- Malefoy ? Appela Hermione en se levant.

Il n'eut aucune réaction et pendant un instant, la pensée qu'il fut mort traversa son esprit.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas plus inquiet qu'elle n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre, puis se pencha au dessus de lui afin de voir son visage.

Il avait bien les yeux fermés, mais sa poitrine se soulevait doucement et il papillonnait des yeux dans son sommeil. Il _dormait_.

Hermione remarqua alors les cernes qui étaient bien présentes et visibles sur son visage pâle. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour s'endormir ici et réussir à ne pas se réveiller dans une position aussi inconfortable.

Même endormi, il avait toujours les sourcils froncés et parfois, de faibles gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il paraissait tellement … vulnérable, ainsi, qu'Hermione resta à le fixer pendant deux minutes entières, sans bouger. Elle était comme fascinée et surtout, curieuse. Elle était prête à parier qu'il était en plein rêve et elle aurait tellement voulu entrer dans sa tête pour voir ce qui peignait une telle impuissance sur ses traits d'habitude si impénétrables.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent de nouveau et la jeune fille estima plus sûr de s'en aller avant qu'il ne se réveille. S'il la voyait en train de l'observer comme ça, il risquait de vraiment s'énerver.

Elle s'était assez engueulé avec lui pour la journée.

Elle remit alors ses chaussures en retenant un juron, et ramassa le grimoire. Elle ouvrit la sacoche et s'apprêtait à le reposer à l'intérieur quand un éclat brillant attira son regard. Intriguée, elle farfouilla avec sa main et toucha alors un métal froid.

Elle attrapa l'objet et le sortit à la lumière. Là, dans sa main droite, elle tenait un pistolet.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous vous y attendiez pas à ça, hein ? Mouhaha. <strong>

**Mais que fait Malefoy avec un pistolet ? That is the question. **

**Sinon, Fanfiction n'accepte pas d'autres polices d'écriture et c'est nuuul, moi qui en avait choisit des spécifiques pour les lettres d'Hermione et Drago. **

**Bref, tout pleins de coeurs sur vous et à bientôt !**

**B.**

**PS (qui n'a rien à voir avec la fiction): Un joyeux anniversaire à ma Lola d'amour (profite de cet élan de sentiments, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours !) qui j'espère, lira ça le jour J. Merci pour tout.**


End file.
